kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Letërsia shqiptare
Gjenocidi është vrasja e qëllimshme a njerëzve në baza etnike, nacionale, racore, religjioze apo (nganjëherë) politike, si dhe veprime tjera të qëllimshme që shpijnë në eliminimin fizik të ndonjë kategorie të mësipërme. Nuk ka ujdi nëse termi gjenocid duhet të përdorët për vrasjet masive të motivuara politikisht në përgjithësi, por në përditshmëri ky term përdoret thjeshtë si vrasja masive e qëllimshme e civilëve. Viktimat e gjenocidit në shekullin e kaluar llogariten të kenë qenë 40 milion njerëz. Termi gjenocid është krijuar nga Rafael Lemkin (1900-1959), një shkollar juridik hebre, më 1943, nga rrënjët “genos” (greqisht për familje, fis, ose racë) dhe “–cid” (latinisht - occidere, me vra). Kjo u arrit më 1948, me Konventën për Ndalimin dhe Dënimin e Krimit të Gjenocidit. Pas nënshkrimit të minimumit prej 20 vendeve, Konventa u bë ligj ndërkombëtar më 12 janar, 1951. Në atë kohë, vetëm dy nga pesë anëtarët permanent të Këshillit të Sigurimit të Kombeve të Bashkuara ishin nënshkrues, Franca dhe Tajvani. Eventualisht, Bashkimi Sovjetik e ratifikoj atë m 1954, Mbretëria e Bashkuar më 1970, Republika Popullore e Kinës më 1983, dhe Shtetet e Bashkuara më 1988. Kjo vonesë në përkrahjen e Konventës nga kombet më të fuqishme të botës shkaktoj lëngim të saj për katër dekada. Vetëm më 1990-at filloj zbatimi i ligjit ndërkombëtar mbi krimin e gjenocidit. Definimet e gjenocidit Shumica e debatit rreth gjenocidit sillet rreth definicionit të duhur të fjalës “gjenocid”. Ja çka Lamkin tha rreth definicionit të “gjenocidit” në miratimin e tij fillestar si ligj ndërkombëtar në Kongreset e Gjenevës: :Në përgjithësi, gjenocid nuk do të thotë shkatërrimi i menjëhershëm i një kombi, përveç kur mbërrihet nga vrasja masive e të gjithë anëtarëve të një kombi. Përkundrazi ka për qëllim të nënkuptoj një plan të koordinuar të veprimeve të ndryshme me qëllim të shkatërrimit të bazave thelbësore të jetesë së grupeve kombëtare, me qëllim të shkatërrimit të vetë grupeve. Objektivë e një plani të tillë do të ishte shpërbërja e institucioneve politike dhe social, kulturës, gjuhës, ndjenjave kombëtare, religjionit, dhe mbijetesës ekonomike të grupeve kombëtare, dhe shkatërrimit të sigurisë personale, lirisë, shëndetësisë, dinjitetit, e madje edhe jetët e individëve që i takojnë grupeve të tilla. Raphael Lemkin, *Axis Rule in Occupied Europe (Wash., D.C.: Carnegie Endowment for International Peace, 1944), p. 79. Gjenocidi si krim nën ligjin ndërkombëtar Konventa për Ndalimin dhe Dënimin e Krimit të Gjenocidit u ratifikua nga Asambleja e Përgjithshme e Kombeve të Bashkuar më 9 dhjetor, 1948, dhe hyri në fuqi më 12 janar, 1951. Ajo përmban një definicion të pranuar ndërkombëtarisht, i cili u përfshi në legjislacionin kriminal kombëtar të shumë vendeve, si dhe u pranua nga Statuti i Romës i Gjyqit Penal Ndërkombëtar, traktati që themeloj Gjyqin Kriminal Ndërkombëtar. Konventa (në nenin 2) definon gjenocidin si "cilin do nga veprat në vazhdim kryer me qëllim të shkatërrimit tërësisht ose pjesërisht të një grup kombëtar, etnik, racor, ose religjioz: si:" :(a) Vrasjen e anëtarëve të grupit; :(b) Lëndim serioz trupor apo mental të anëtarëve të grupit; :© Shkaktim të qëllimshëm të kushteve jetësore llogaritur të sjellin shkatërrim të pjesshëm apo të plotë fizik; :(d) Marrja e masave për të ndaluar lindjet brenda grupit; :(e) Transferimi me dhunë i fëmijëve nga një grup në tjetrin. Drafti i parë i Konventës përfshinte edhe vrasjet politike but u huq me insistimin e Bashkimit Sovjetik. Përjashtimi i grupeve sociale dhe politike si cak i gjenocidit in këtë definicion legal është kritikuar. Në përdorimin e përditshëm të kësaj fjale, këto grup shpesh përfshihen. Përdorimi i rëndomtë po ashtu nganjëherë e barazon gjenocidin me vrasjen masive të sponsorizuar nga shtetit, por gjenocidi, siç është definuar nga larta, nuk nënkuptoj vrasje masive (apo çfarëdo vrasje) as që çdo vrasje masive nuk është detyrimisht gjenocid. Përfshirja e një qeverie po ashtu nuk kërkohet. Fjala 'gjenocidi' nganjëherë po ashtu përdorët në një kuptim më të gjerë, si "skllavëria ishte gjenocid", por ky përdorim devijon nga definicioni ligjor i krijuar nga KB. Ligji ndërkombëtar Të gjithë nënshkruesit e konventës së mësipërme kërkohet që të pengojnë dhe dënojnë aktet e gjenocidit, si në paqe ashtu edhe në kohe lufte, megjithëse disa pengesa e bëjnë zbatimin e kësaj të vështirë. Gjenocidi konsiderohet problem ndërkombëtar, dhe me të merren KB, dhe asnjëherë nuk mund të trajtohet si problem i brendshëm i një vendi. Pranohet se, se paku që nga Lufta e Dyte Botërore, gjenocidi është ilegal nën ligjin zakonor ndërkombëtar si një normë e prerë, si dhe në ligjin konvencional ndërkombëtar. Aktet e gjenocidit janë vështirë të nxirren para drejtësisë pasi qe “qëllimi,” demonstrimi i zinxhirit të përgjegjësisë duhet të tregohet. Gjenocidet në histori Gjenocidi shfaqen rregullisht në historinë e civilizimit. Shprehja “kurrë më” shpesh përdorur në marrdhënie me gjenocidin, është thyer deri në ditët e sotme. Përcaktimi i ngjarjeve historike për ndryshim nga aktet kriminale apo sjellje johumane nuk është çështje e lehtë. Për më tepër, pothuajse në të gjitha rastet kur akuzimet për gjenocid kanë qarkulluar, përkrahësit e anëve të ndryshme kanë kundërshtuar me forcë interpretimin dhe detajet e ngjarjes. Akuzimi për gjenocid nuk merret lehtë dhe pothuajse gjithmonë rezulton në polemikë. Fazat e gjenocidit dhe përpjekjeve për ta penguar atë Sipas Dr. Gregory Stanton, President i Genocide Watch, gjenocidi zhvillohet në tetë faza: #'Klasifikimi': njerëzit ndahen në "ne dhe ata". #'Simbolizmi': "Kur të kombinohen me urrejtje, simbolet mund të asociohen mbi anëtarët mosdashjes të grupeve viktima...Për të luftuar simbolizmin, simbolet e urrejtjes mund të ndalohet me ligj … si dhe gjuha e urrejtjes." #'Dehumanizimi': "Dehumanizimi mundëson tejkalimin e neverisë normale njerëzore kundër vrasjes." #'Organizimi': "Gjenocidi është gjithmonë i organizuar... Forca të veçanta ushtarake apo paramilitare shpesh armatosen dhe trajnohen.... Për të kaluar këtë fazë, anëtarësimi në këto grupe duhet të ndalohet me ligj." #'Polarizimi': "Grupet urryese shpërndajnë propagandë polarizuese... Ndalimi i kësaj arrihet nëpërmjet mbrojtjes së udhëheqësve të moderuar ose ndihmesës së grupeve për të drejtat e njeriut..." #'Identifikimi': "Viktimat identifikohen dhe ndahen në bazë të identitetit etnik apo religjioz... Në këtë fazë, një alarm i gjenocidit duhet të thirret..." #'Asgjësimi': "Në këtë fazë, vetëm intervenimi i shpejtë i armatosur mund ta ndaloj gjenocidin. Zona me të vërtetë të sigurta apo korridore për largimin e refugjatëve duhet të krijohen në mbrojtjen e armatosur ndërkombëtare." #'Mohimi': "Autorët e krimit... mohojnë kryerjen e ndonjë krimi... Përgjigja ndaj mohimit është dënimi nga një tribunal ndërkombëtar apo gjyq kombëtar." Gjenocidet kundër shqiptarëve Me i fundmi ne radhë ishte ai i kryer nga klika e Sllobodan Millosheviqit ndaj shqiptarëve të Kosovës. Referenca Burimi i të dhënave * Shifrat nga libri kontraverz i R. J. Rummel, "Death by Government". Për Lexim të Mëtejshëm * Elizabeth Becker, When the War Was Over: Cambodia and the Khmer Rouge Revolution, Public Affairs, 1986, 1998, paperback, 519 pages, ISBN 1891620002 * Barbara Harff, Early Warning of Communal Conflict and Genocide: Linking Empirical Research to International Responses, Westview Press, August 2003, paperback, 256 pages, ISBN 0813398401 * Ben Kiernan, Ed., Genocide and Democracy in Cambodia: The Khmer Rouge, the U.N., and the International Community, 335 pp. (1993). ISBN 0938692496 * Samantha Power, "A Problem from Hell": America and the Age of Genocide, Basic Books, 640 pages, ISBN 0465061508 (hardcover, 2002), ISBN 0060541644 (paperback, 2003), 2003 Pulitzer Prize for Nonfiction * Samuel Totten, William S. Parsons, and Israel W. Charny, eds, Century of Genocide: Critical Essays and Eyewitness Accounts, Second Edition, Routledge Press, 507 pages, ISBN 0415944295 (hardcover, 2004), ISBN 0415944309 (paperback, 2004) Lidhje të jashtme *Prevent Genocide International * BBC on defining genocide *"Indonesian Human Rights Abuses in West Papua: Application of the Law of Genocide to the History of Indonesian Control" *Students Taking Action Now: Darfur (Student movement to end the genocide in Darfur with over 75 chapters in the US and Canada) *Circassian Genocide *International Association of Genocide Scholars *Photographs from the Sudan Genocide *The Dith Pran Holocaust Awareness Project *Hidden From History (Genocide in Canada) *The Authoritative Armenian Genocide website *Sri Lanka - Genocide'83 * Was the Ukrainian Famine (Holodomor) of 1932-1933 Genocide? Category:Luftëra ang:Folcmorðor ar:إبادة جماعية az:Soyqırım be:Генацыд bg:Геноцид br:Gouennlazh bs:Genocid ca:Genocidi cs:Genocida cy:Hil-laddiad da:Folkedrab de:Völkermord el:Γενοκτονία en:Genocide eo:Genocido es:Genocidio et:Genotsiid eu:Genozidio fa:نسل‌کشی fi:Kansanmurha fr:Génocide ga:Cinedhíothú gl:Xenocidio he:רצח עם hr:Genocid hu:Népirtás hy:Ցեղասպանություն id:Genosida it:Genocidio ja:ジェノサイド jv:Genosida ka:გენოციდი ko:학살 la:Generis occidio lt:Genocidas ms:Pembasmian kaum nl:Genocide nn:Folkemord no:Folkemord oc:Genocidi pl:Ludobójstwo pt:Genocídio ro:Genocid ru:Геноцид sh:Genocid si:වර්ග සංහාරය simple:Genocide sk:Genocída (právo) sl:Genocid sr:Геноцид sv:Folkmord ta:இனக்கொலை th:พันธุฆาต tl:Pagpatay ng lahi tr:Soykırım uk:Геноцид wa:Djenocide yi:פעלקער מארד zh:种族灭绝